


Fica mais

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Soobaek, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Por favor, vai... É gostoso demais ser imoral com você. [B A E K S O O]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 5





	Fica mais

Imoral.

Era assim que Kyungsoo se sentia enquanto cavalgava sobre o professor Byun.

Embora fosse um sentimento passageiro que não demorava a dar lugar ao puro e sincero prazer em estar sendo penetrado por um pau tão gostoso quanto o dele, ainda assim pensava em todas as vezes, todas, sem exceção, que o que estavam fazendo juntos não era certo.

A diferença de idade sequer era gritante e nunca faziam nada em horário de aula, sequer uma troca de olhares ou um favoritismo pela parte de Baekhyun. Adorava elogiar as técnicas vocais de Kyungsoo, mas seu aluno favorito ainda era Minseok — o que geralmente deixava o Do meio desconfortável, mas se queria continuar naquele tipo de relação que tinha com o professor, era melhor permanecer calado a respeito disso.

Então, não parecia haver um motivo para _aquilo_ , sexta à noite, longe da sala de aula, apenas os dois e ninguém mais, ser imoral.

Não havia.

No entanto, cada vez que Baekhyun descia com a boca pelo seu pescoço e sussurrava próximo ao seu ouvido o quanto Kyungsoo ficava gostoso com aquele penteado, ou sobre como ficava apertadinho depois de tanto tempo sem se encontrarem, o Do se sentia impuro. _Errado_. Abria um sorriso pelo arrepio que parecia ser sentido em toda a pele enquanto seus dedos puxavam os fios curtinhos da nuca do professor e sabia que a respiração estava ficando ainda mais difícil.

Se aquilo era errar, _errar era tão bom_...

Tinha o gosto suave da bala de gengibre que Baekhyun mantinha na boca constantemente como uma aliada para as dores de garganta que tinha pelo esforço constante nas aulas. 

Encarando seu rosto de cima enquanto quicava no seu pau numa velocidade gostosa para os dois, Kyungsoo se pegava pensando que gostaria muito de poder elogiá-lo também, mas temia pela sua reação, porque não queria dizer “nossa, senhor Byun, seu pau é _tão_ grande, me fode tão direitinho e _ah!_ , que delícia quando você bate na minha bunda assim, não imagina o quão maluco de tesão eu fico, quero transar com você o tempo todo, por favor, me fode mais forte”, não, não era isso. Embora fossem essas as palavras que soltava no meio de uma foda com ele.

Soo queria olhá-lo nos olhos e sorrir sincero pela constatação de que era um sortudo do caramba por estar dividindo aquela cama de motel com aquele homem lindo e talentoso, que gostaria de poder ser seu por mais vezes na semana e que, “porra, Baekhyun, você é lindo. Lindo demais.”

_“Eu acho que... Acho que tô apaixonado por você, professor.”_

_Não_.

Jamais diria algo assim.

Limitava-se a demonstrar aqueles sentimentos que faziam seu coração pular no peito com beijos mais significativos e um boquete gostoso depois do banho, quando Baekhyun insistia em fazer pose de homem ocupado, mas não resistia aos lábios do Do escorregando pelo seu peito molhado e envolvendo seu caralho sem pudor algum.

_Imoral..._

— A gente podia se ver no domingo... — Kyungsoo tentou, encarando o Byun no meio do quarto com as roupas amassadas encontrando lugar de volta no corpo bonito que ele tinha. Estava prestas a partir. De novo. — Eu não tenho nada para fazer.

Baekhyun o encarou por alguns segundos antes de estalar a língua no céu da boca e fechar o cinto ao redor do quadril.

— Quem sabe — então, se aproximou da beirada da cama, onde o mais novo estava sentado, sorriu com o canto da boca e segurou seu queixo entre os dedos, obrigando-o a inclinar o rosto um pouco para cima. De uma forma meio sensual e provavelmente natural para ele, pois não havia nada que fizesse que não parecia especialmente sexual, escorregou o polegar sobre o lábio inferior de Kyungsoo. — Vai sentir saudade de rebolar para mim?

As pupilas levemente dilatadas do Do entregavam a resposta óbvia, mas ele a tornou audível mesmo assim.

— Eu sempre sinto. 

— Sempre? — o riso rouco do professor causou um arrepio em seu corpo que se intensificou quando ele chegou perto e beijou sua boca com carinho. — _Gostoso_.

Após ofegar alto, Kyungsoo segurou o mais velho outra vez pelos fios da nuca e intensificou aquele beijo quase inocente que tinha recebido. Sabia que Baekhyun não o rejeitaria, pois sabia que ele amava quando era puxado daquela forma, amava como o Do sugava sua língua para dentro da boca e fazia um simples contato como aquele parecer erótico da forma mais _imoral_ possível.

— Fica mais... — pediu contra sua boca, entreabrindo as pernas para recebê-lo sobre seu corpo no colchão. — Ainda não matei minha vontade de você.

E, com um sorriso nos lábios do Byun, Kyungsoo concluiu que dizer “eu sou louco por você” nas entrelinhas era mais seguro e levemente gratificante.

Baekhyun sempre ficava mais.

Kyungsoo sempre tinha um pouco mais dele.

Por mais imoral que fosse.


End file.
